VOCÊ PERGUNTA E OS PERSONAGENS RESPONDEM
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: Abrindo mais uma franquia da moda das fics: ”Você pergunta e os personagens respondem”, podem prepara suas perguntas para os nossos queridos habitantes do Dojo Kamiya, seus agregados, amigos e inimigos


Abrindo mais uma franquia da moda das fics: "Você pergunta e os personagens respondem", podem prepara suas perguntas para os nossos queridos habitantes do Dojo Kamiya, seus agregados, amigos e inimigos

Venham visitar a sala de perguntas e respostas, no estilo oriental chique! O.o/

Enquanto não recebemos perguntas, vejamos o que eles estão fazendo:

**Sala de Perguntas e Respostas**

Kaoru: Kenshin poderia parar, sim?

Kenshin: Mais Kaoru-dono o chão ainda esta sujo. T.Tx

Câmera mostrar um chão de mármore preto...¬¬

Kaoru: Megume tem certeza que deu o remédio certo pra ele?

Megume: Ho ho ho #orelhinhas de gato aparecem# Mais é claro minha querida... Olha só... #abre a bolsa, o vidro de analgésicos estava cheio mais o de maconha vaziozinho # Ou ou O.O

Kaoru: #tentando olha dentro da bolsa# Algo errado?

Megume: #colocando a bolsa fora de alcance# Nada, nada mesmo ... é tudo efeito colateral não se preocupe #suando frio# Passara em alguns minutos #ver Kenshin raspando o chão com sua espada# Ou mais '

Shishio: Não se preocupe querida o tal de Jack, estripador não a encontrara aqui, já pode mostrar o seu lindo rosto de novo

Yumi: #com o rosto enfaixado# Shishio #coraçãozinhos nos olhos # .

Kamatari: "Sua putx, o Jack teria te castigado por fica perto do meu Makoto, se não tivéssemos sido abduzidos pra cá, alias quem eram aquelas garotas? Ai, ai ele fica tão lindo respirando o ar dos vivos" Shishio-kun #coraçãozinhos nos olhos 2# .

Kouji: Senhor Shishio "Ele é um grande ... ui, em todos os sentido, que calor repentino" #Vocês já entenderam ¬¬# .

Saito: Ahou para todos #acende um cigarro#

Misao: Quer chá Aoshi? #olhinhos brilhando#

Aoshi: #tentando meditar# Não Misao... Obrigado.

Misao: E bolo, e doce, e salgado, e coxinha, e brigadeiro e ... beijinho? #oferecendo todas as coisas que disse em bandejas e fazendo beicinho#

Aoshi: #frio, insensível, mais sempre lindo# Não!

Misao: Aoshi... TT.TT #derretendo#

Sanosuke: #com espinha de peixe na boca# Yahiko, não acha estranho estamos todos aqui reunidos, tem ate gente que deveria esta ...morta? #sussurrando para o pequeno amigo#

Yahiko: #fazendo movimentos com sua espada de madeira# Não se considera que é tudo um sonho.

Sanosuke: E quem esta sonhando?

Mestre Hiko: #bebendo Sakê# Quem acorda e se lembra do sonho, e fique quieto moleque tolo esta tirando todo o sabor do meu sakê#Okon e Omasu lhe serve mais sakê.# Obrigado senhoritas

Omasu e Okon: Mestre Hikoooooooooooooooooo S2.S2

Yahiko: Não me chama de moleque! #tentando golpear o mestre que sempre devia#

Sanosuke: #perto da porta# "Vamos ver, se for um sonho eu não vou machuca a minha mão com o Futae-No-Kiwami né? Bom não custa nada tentar" #soltar em direção a porta mais... é outra coisa que ele atingi...# Oh desculpe O.o #Sano se ver com a mão enterrada na cara de um rapaz de rabo de cavalo e bandana riscada na testa#

?: Se tive quebrado o nariz do Itachi, você sobre no meu conceito Crista de Galo...

?2: Huahuahuahuaha Owned Itachi... v

Sanosuke: Quem são elas? #observar as duas jovens a porta, a primeira usava uma calça legg preta, a parte de cima de um kimono vermelho com orbe vinho, tinha olhos castanhos sem pupila e cabelos também castanhos, com mechas vermelhas, em uma trança e um pequeno rabo de cavalo lateral na nuca.

A segunda usava calça vinho com faixa vermelha na cintura, blusinha vermelha, luvas e sandálias pretas, tinha cabelos pretos cacheados, olhos azuis e uma marca de lua na testa#

Itachi: Duas loucas -/.\- #as duas lhe lançam um olhar demoníaco# Tá são a Autora e a Narradora dela: Meme. Mais isso não tira o fato delas serem loucas #sussurra para Sanosuke# "Prova disso é que vieram com os cosplays das personagens delas em Uzumaki' s Future"

Sanosuke: gota

Itachi: #furioso com as duas# Fala serio, a fic nem começou e eu já to apanhando Por quê? T.T

Autora: Ainda não temos perguntas temos que improvisa, meu claro.

Meme: Então se reduza a sua insignificância e fique quietinho.

Itachi: Enzan quando cê vai atualiza a UF pra eu sai daqui? TT.TT #Itachi deprimi em um lugar escuro#

Kenshin: Então foram as senhoritas que nos reuniram aqui? x #as duas afirmam com a cabeça# Mais como? eles #aponta para a múmia megalomaníaca&cia# deveriam esta mortos! #seus olhos mudam de cor em sinal de alerta, coloca a mão na espada# Ah não ser que vocês sejam Shinigamis tentando nos engana. São? O.Ox#olhar normal#

Autora e Meme: "Deve ser a maconha" Bem nós...

Itachi: #brincando com gravetos no chão# BEM A DE TRANÇA É FILHA ADOTIVA DE UM CAPITÃO SHINIGAMI EM UMA FIC SERVE? #ver a cena# Ih acho que falei de mais...

Autora e Meme: Não tenha duvidas ¬¬

Câmera mostra todos correndo em pânico pela sala gritando: "SHINIGAMIS", sim o Caos se instalara apenas Aoshi permanecia calmo e calado, como uma pedra deve ser ¬¬

Autora: E assim acabamos o improviso, então quero perguntas para não tenhamos que passa por isso de novo. ¬¬

Meme: Por favor, pessoal #cara de gatinha#

Itachi: #sendo pisoteado pela multidão na sala# Droga...

Kenshin: Oro? ... O.Ox

Beijos e até


End file.
